


Beauty Through the Pain

by Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou



Series: Mystic Messenger Hanahaki Disease [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, angst with happy ending, protcc jaehee, this is so mcheccin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou/pseuds/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou
Summary: Jaehee has Hanahaki Disease for MC.





	Beauty Through the Pain

The petals in her hand would have been beautiful had they not been covered in blood.  
Jaehee Kang had found out she had this beautiful disease months ago. She had kept it secret for as long as she could, as she didn't want to worry anyone. But roughly a week ago, she had a coughing fit in front of her boss, Jumin, and when he saw the yellowish-brown petals in her hands covered in her blood, he insisted she get the surgery.  
Jaehee didn't want the surgery - what she wanted was MC. She was very stubborn about this. Jumin had insisted she tell the rest of the RFA, and it was one of the only times she had ever seen her boss concerned for her well being. 3  
Seeing Jumin so concerned scared her.  
The whole disease scared her, really. Though she found beauty in it, it was terrifying. What would happen when she is entirely unable to do anything due to it? What happens if she dies because she refuses the treatment?  
This was MC’s fault.  
How could that cute girl walk into her life? Jaehee didn't feel it was fair. How could an attractive, kind, straight girl walk into her life and cause this disease?  
If Jaehee was so angry about it, then why didn't she just get the surgery?  
Jaehee found herself thinking about MC all the time. When she first met MC at the party, she knew she would never be able to get her smile out of her mind.   
MC had always been kind to Jaehee. MC occasionally brought her lunch, since she knew Jaehee wouldn't have much time to get herself something healthy. She left her sweet notes in on the brown paper bags every time she brought Jaehee food. Things like this made her heart swell.   
She found herself staring at her hand, the petals she had just coughed up in her palm. Was it time to tell the RFA? They would find out sooner or later. It may be better to tell them now so they could prepare themselves if something happened.  
What if something did happen?  
Jaehee shook her head and unlocked her phone. She had made the password quite simple. It was, of course, her crush’s name.   
She opened the RFA messenger app. MC was the only one online.  
Jaehee took a deep breath before pressing the “join chat room” button. It was time to tell everyone of her disease.

Jaehee: Hello, MC.  
MC: Hiya, Jaehee! What brings you here at this hour?

Jaehee retook a deep breath, anxiety filling her insides. She tried to type, but her fingers wouldn't move. Her head was spinning. Jaehee struggled to breathe again.  
She started to cough, petals flying around her desk. After her coughing fit, she noticed MC had sent a few messages more.

MC: Jaehee?   
MC: Jaehee, you’re not responding. Did you fall asleep at your desk?  
MC: Look, I am in the neighborhood. I’ll be over shortly to check on you.  
Panic rose in her chest. She was coming over?  
Jaehee began trying to clean up the petals, but the quick movement caused another coughing fit. She tried to raise her hands to cover her mouth but was unable to get her arms to move.   
Knock, knock, knock!  
“One moment!” She called out in between coughs. She rushed over to the door, petals flying in the air behind her. Once her coughing fit ended, she opened the door and stepped outside her home, closing it behind her.  
“Jaehee! Your hands are bloody! Are you alright?” MC asked.   
Jaehee bit her lip. How would she get out of this mess?  
“There's blood on your face, too. Are you okay?”   
Jaehee shook her head. She decided now was as good of a time as any. “Come inside, I… I’ll show you.” She opened the door for them. MC stepped inside first. “The office has the most of it,” Jaehee said. “Forgive me, I cannot bring myself to say it.”  
MC’s face paled as she stepped into the office. There were bloodied petals everywhere, and even some full flowers. “You…” MC started. Her eyes watered. “You have the disease?”  
Jaehee nodded solemnly.   
“For how long?” MC asked.  
“I found out a few months ago,” Jaehee admitted.   
“I… I want you to know something,” MC said. “I didn't realize it until now, but…”  
Jaehee hadn't noticed until that moment, but she didn't have anything obstructing her airway anymore.  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around MC. “You don't have to say it… You were always the beauty I loved through the pain.”


End file.
